S&M
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Still on a search for Katie's identity, Ryder finds himself the victim of a vengeful rival Glee club out to destroy the New Directions. Things go from bad to worse when one of the ND members tries to rescue Ryder, sending things spiraling out of control.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Okay, I'm actually really excited for this because this is the first remotely original idea I've had in a long time. This is also my first Ryder-centric fic.

* * *

Ryder sat in the choir room, staring at his phone. Whoever was screwing with him and using Marissa's photo to pose as Katie never showed up in front of the choir room at 3:30. He knew everyone else was at the secret Glee club meeting in the auditorium or the mandatory assembly in the gym. A door slammed and Ryder looked up, slightly paranoid that the shooter may have come back.

"Hey there," a voice said. "What are you doing here all alone?" The voice was of a tall brunet boy in a vest.

"Just thinking," Ryder replied, looking at the floor. "There's this girl I really like, but I've only ever met her online. When I discovered she went here, I found her but it was a case of stolen identity."

"That's rough, man," the boy sighed, sitting down next to Ryder. "You want to get out of here? Maybe grab a bite to eat?" The boy put a hand on Ryder's knee, making him tense up. "No need to freak, dude."

"I-I'm n-not g-g-gay," Ryder stammered nervously.

"There's that little thing called bisexuality," the boy whispered, running a hand up the back of Ryder's shirt.

"I like girls," Ryder said lamely.

The boy ignored him and leaned in close, his lips right next to Ryder's ear. "You know, Katie told me all about you. All your secrets…your dreams…"

"Y-you know Katie? The _real_ Katie?" The boy smirked and backed up.

"You were pretty hot in that Men of McKinley calendar. You should have been Mr. October." Ryder blanched and it took a second for him to realize it, but his face was already covered and he was being dragged down the hallway. Ryder knew his screaming was muffled and felt a blow to the head before blacking out.

* * *

When he awoke, he found himself in a room he was sure he'd never been in before. He looked down to see his bare chest; he swallowed hard and tried to pull at the binds holding his hands behind his back.

"Well, well, well, looks like Smythe finally did something good for the group," a voice sneered. A bare light bulb flickered on above Ryder's head and he found himself face-to-face with Hunter Clarington, the captain of the Warblers.

"What-what do you want from me?" he asked. Hunter smirked and straightened up.

"I want revenge. Good, old-fashioned revenge against your little Glee club for taking away our chances at Regionals," he mused. "So what will the Nude Erections do without one of the twelve members they need for competition? And what about wishing Marley liked you? Maybe she'll like you more once she realizes you're in danger."

"You…you're Katie?"

"Wow, that took you forever," Hunter scoffed. He sat in a chair opposite Ryder and folded his hands. "So, we obviously can't let you go. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be untied so I can beat the shit out of you," Ryder growled, fighting his binds harder.

"Mmm, I don't think that's not gonna happen. At least not anytime soon." Hunter ran a hand through his neatly parted hair and sat back. "That reminds me, actually, to thank your little wannabe girlfriend for sticking her fingers so far down her throat she cost you Sectionals." Ryder clenched his fists, wanting to punch the smug smile off Clarington's face.

"Hunter, they need you in the other room." Another boy walked in and glanced at Ryder.

"All right," Hunter said, standing up. "Doug, you keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get any bright ideas, which, I'm sure, are not as easily thought up with that dyslexic brain of his."

"Fuck you, Clarington!" Ryder yelled.

"We'll see about that." Without another look, Hunter left the room.

* * *

"Where's Ryder?" Unique asked, walking back into the choir room. "His bag's still here and he's gone."

"Could you please state the obvious again?" Kitty called.

"He said he was going to meet Katie at 3:30," Artie said.

"And the ramifications of online dating have screwed us once again," Joel muttered, grabbing his bookbag from the seat behind Ryder's. "You know, I tried to warn him, but he just wouldn't listen to me. Online dating equals potential case of rape and murder."

"Who wants to listen to you?" Kitty sneered. "All you spout is bullshit about how you're so much better than the rest of us."

"Pfft, as if you don't act like it twenty-four-seven," Joel scoffed.

"At least my parents love me."

"At least I don't live in a shithole!"

"Oh yeah, living behind a gay bar has its perks: a new guy every night."

"Fuck you, Future Lindsay Lohan!"

"I'm surprised you don't live in Neverland, George Michael, seeing how much you like younger guys."

"You know, I may have morals, but punching a chick is not one of them!"

"I'd love to see you be able to get over here, Rosie O'Donnell…" Joel made a move towards Kitty, but was held back by Sam and Jake.

"You're the bitch who made Marley think she's fat. I hope you become Honey Boo Boo when you get older and die a bitter old c…"

"Joel!" Joel was cut off by Blaine; the brunet flinched at the volume of the curly-haired boy's voice. "You know, we don't need to hear you two argue, so shut up and pay attention to the issue at hand." Joel snorted and sat down before spotting something on the floor.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up. It was a ripped piece of blue cloth. He sniffed it and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Joel?" Artie wheeled himself over. Everyone else crowded around and watched Joel closely.

"There is only one person I know who would wear cologne like this," he whispered. "Sebastian Smythe."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Finally getting a new chapter of something up... Yay.

* * *

"So how is our little prisoner doing?" Sebastian walked into the rehearsal room, holding a platter with a piece of bread and a glass of water. Ryder groaned, not bothering to struggle.

"Please tell me this was all a dream," he moaned, not opening his eyes. "I'm going to wake up in my bed next to Kelly. And open." He cracked an eyelid. "Oh, fuck me."

"Who's Kelly? Another girl?" Sebastian taunted.

"Kelly's a teddy bear my mom gave me before she died when I was seven," Ryder whispered, avoiding the Warbler's gaze. "She's named after her." Sebastian felt his smirk slip at the boy's cracked voice. "Just do whatever you want to me."

Sebastian put the plate down on the couch and sat down in front of Ryder. "Hey, Ryder?" Ryder looked up into Sebastian's green eyes. "Look, I didn't want to do this, okay? It was Hunter. He…it was all his idea and some of us objected, but…you don't know how Hunter can be."

"Does he hit you guys?" Ryder asked. Sebastian bit his lip and nodded.

"He uses his fucking scholarship and his power over the admin to lord over the rest of us," Sebastian explained. "Most of these guys came here because they were being bullied. No one knows this, but…I was one of them."

"I'm sorry," Ryder whispered.

"It was only one guy," Sebastian continued. "His name was Connor. I used to be skinnier and more of a nerd: the perfect target for bullying. Anyway, Connor took it upon himself to shove me into lockers and into dumpsters, much like the abuse I heard you guys at McKinley used to suffer. Fortunately, the school I went to didn't have a slushie machine."

"I heard what you did to Blaine last year," Ryder said, looking at the brunet warily.

"I know," Sebastian looked at the floor, "and I apologized for it." Ryder sighed.

"Why can't you let me go?"

"I-I can't. H-Hunter will…I-I-I don't e-even k-know what he's c-capable of," Sebastian stammered. "He's had 'roid rages and those always end with someone getting hurt."

"Sebastian?" One of the Warblers limped into the room. "Hunter's in one of his moods. It's best to steer clear of him right now."

"Ryder, this is Louis, who I'm pretty sure is a victim of Hunter's recent abuse," Sebastian said.

"What's up, dude," Louis mumbled. "Hunter crippled me with a lacrosse stick. I gotta wear this fucking leg brace for a month."

* * *

"Why would the Warblers take Ryder? I mean, if they took me or Sam, it would be understandable, seeing as how _we_ were the ones who busted them," Blaine said.

"Well, you know how Ryder's been going on and on over that girl he met online? Sebastian or Hunter could've been the one who's doing it to get into Ryder's head for secrets," Joel reasoned. "You know, now I miss all the smart people, like Quinn and Rachel and…and…Mike."

"Gee, thanks, Joel," Tina snorted.

"Oh, Tina, you know I didn't mean you. I just meant the graduates in general," Joel waved this off and the Asian girl smiled.

"Are you implying that the rest of us are unintelligent?" Kitty asked from the other side of the choir room. She was dragged over there by Unique, Brittany, and Marley to avoid further conflict with Joel, who was cornered by Sam, Blaine, Jake, and Artie.

"If the shoe fits." Joel pretended to examine his nails. Kitty got up, but Brittany and Unique held her back.

"Joel, stop it," Blaine sighed. "We don't need either of you in traction again while we're dealing with something like this. Besides, although you'll never let me hear the end of this, Joel, you are honestly the only one we have who can dish out revenge like a boss. There, I said it."

"Well, Blaine, I'm honored." Joel looked flattered. "And it's true. I know Hunter Gerard Clarington better than anyone else and I have quite the dish on his personal life."

"You know Hunter?" Sam asked.

"I went to the same military school he did," Joel explained. "He was my roomie."

"Are you why he's, in his words, "not even remotely bi-curious"?" Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"I'm why he was bi-curious in the first place."

* * *

"Hey, Ryder, you want some of these?" Nick asked, offering the box of Ritz crackers to the bound brunet. Ryder nodded and Nick proceeded to feed him.

"Thanks, Nick," Ryder said through his chewing.

"No problem," Nick smiled.

"Don't worry, Ryder," Jeff said. "Hunter will rage out soon and calm down."

"I'm not so sure about that." Louis limped into the room. "I just saw him shoot again."

"Goddamn it," Jeff grumbled.

"What are you morons doing talking to the captive?" Hunter demanded.

"Hunter, calm down." Nick raised his hands calmly and stood up.

"Shut the fuck up, Duval," Hunter snapped, pushing the shorter boy back into his chair.

"Don't push my boyfriend," Jeff shouted, grabbing Hunter by the blazer.

"If you value your Warbler membership, Sterling, you'll let go," Hunter whispered, smirking. Jeff glared at the Warbler captain and went to hold Nick.

"You're going to regret this, Clarington," Ryder hissed.

"I don't think I will. You know why? Because your little Glee club are a bunch of mindless idiots."

"Fuck you," Ryder shot back. "We have a secret weapon."

"Who? Blaine Anderson? There's only so much a curly-haired Hobbit can do and saving one of his loser friends is far from one of them," Hunter sneered.

"You'll see." Ryder knew which of his ND friends could save him. He could only hope Joel was already on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Hehehe...I'm actually kind of proud of this insane chapter.

* * *

"Let me go in," Joel whispered. "They know all of you from Sectionals and since I was…busy, let's just say, the Warblers don't know me." He, Blaine, Sam, Jake, and Artie were standing—well, Artie was sitting—outside the gate leading to Dalton.

"What were you doing while we performed?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, Sam, you don't want to know," Joel replied and proceeded to climb over the fence.

"You know what I think he was doing?" Artie piped up. "I heard _noises_ coming from the choir room…"

"Okay, Artie, TMI," Jake groaned.

Joel slipped in the front door of Dalton Academy unnoticed and tiptoed towards the rehearsal room where he could indistinctly hear conversation. He peeked into the room and saw a shirtless Ryder tied to a chair and a couple Warblers around him, Hunter nowhere in sight. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Hi," he said brightly, entering the room. "I'm considering transferring to Dalton and I just wanted to check out the campus."

Ryder recognized the voice and looked up with a grin. Joel winked and it took a moment but Ryder understood the cue to stay silent.

"Well, my name is Nick Duval and I'm a senior here at Dalton Academy. This is Jeff Sterling and Louis Herlihy," Nick introduced. "And this is Ryder. We're just messing around."

"Ah, the old Houdini game, eh? Yeah, last time that happened to me…" Joel seemed to space out; a few seconds later, he returned to reality. "Anyway, I heard Dalton's a pretty good school. Your Glee club won Sectionals, right?"

"Who are you talking—?" Hunter demanded, walking into the room. He froze once he saw Joel; the present Warblers looked at each other, having never seen Hunter look so uncomfortable. "Y-you," was all he said.

"That's right, Clarington. It's me." Joel crossed his arms and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide in alarm.

"I was debating changing schools," Joel replied coolly, pretending to examine his fingernails. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I go here." Hunter managed to speak a little louder. "I'm captain of the Glee club. Getting the Peyton Academy Daredevils to Regionals earned me a scholarship to Dalton."

"Well, aren't you the luckiest?" Joel exclaimed. "They don't give scholarships to just _anyone_! You must be all kinds of great to earn such a prestigious honor! Well, guess what, Hunter Gerard Clarington? You can take that scholarship and shove it up that tight formerly-virgin ass of yours." Nick, Jeff, Louis, and Ryder looked at Joel in fascination.

"You know what I'm in the mood for? A good story: one about a very sexually-confused 15-year-old boy whose parents sent him to military school in hopes of straightening him out. Now this 15-year-old, you see, was bullied to a point where even the slightest noise would make him paranoid…"

"Joel, don't…" Hunter hissed, but the brunet ignored him.

"The boy was extremely shy and it was understandable, of course, considering the experiences he had endured at his prior high school, but on his first day, he was assigned to room 237, where he met another young man who had suffered torment much like his own, but this roommate was different: he was outgoing, openly gay, and wasn't afraid of anything. Do you know why this boy was fearless?"

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"Because he had been the victim of a sexual assault when he was nine years old and had to fend for himself ever since," Joel explained, taking a deep breath. "He got into military school when Child Services finally caught up to him. I did my damnedest to get out of Peyton Academy and go back to public school."

"The kid was _you_?" Nick and Jeff asked at the same time.

"Uh, duhhhhhhhhhh." Joel made a donkey face. "Look, the thing is, I never, ever want to see a young person struggle the way I did. Not if I can help it."

"You know, Joel, that is all well and good," Hunter interrupted, "but don't you think it's time for your medication?" Hunter rolled his eyes and next thing he knew, he was on the floor, holding his cheek for Joel had just punched him.

"Didn't your perfect, rich parents ever tell you not to fuck with crazy people? By the way, I've been hearing things, Hunt. Things about you shooting steroids, kidnapping the competition; does any of that sound familiar?"

"No fucking way," Hunter said. "You're in the New Directions? You weren't performing."

"Did you know Jason gives _really_ good head?" Joel grinned evilly and Hunter turned a new shade of red. "Ever wondered why he wasn't with your parents during the Warbler performance?" Nick, Jeff, Louis, and Ryder were looking back and forth between the two.

"Who's Jason?" Jeff asked.

"My 15-year-old brother," Hunter said absently. "You fooled around with my little brother?"

"In my defense, he was the one who offered," Joel said, folding his arms.

"You're a fucking creeper, Richardson. I never would've guessed." Hunter took a step closer to the short brunet.

"I'm 17, Hunter. It's not that bad," Joel shrugged. Hunter looked at Joel as if he were about to punch him, but Louis stepped in between them.

"Uh, Joel?" Ryder called. Joel turned to face him. "You mind saving me now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Joel chuckled and walked over to Ryder before blacking out.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Hunter said, holding a lacrosse stick.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: Sorry this chapter's a little short and rushed.

* * *

"Damn," Joel muttered. He was tied to a chair next to Ryder. "I should've seen this coming."

"It's not your fault, Joel," Ryder assured him. "You didn't know he was already on steroids. We just have to find some way out of here."

"You two aren't going anywhere anytime soon," a tall, black-haired Warbler said from his spot by the door. "Head Warbler Clarington has specific orders to keep both of you tied up."

"Well, Clarington can go stick that steroid needle up his neurotic ass," Joel snapped, fighting his binds. The Warbler walked over and punched Joel in the face.

"You do not speak of Head Warbler Clarington is such a manner," he hissed.

"Fuck you!" Joel shouted. "No one tells me how to talk about other people. Once I get out of this, it's you I hurt first." The Warbler smirked and turned to walk away as Joel continued to curse at him.

"Dude, Joel, chill," Ryder said. Joel groaned and went on struggling.

* * *

"Where's Joel?" Sam asked. "You think Hunter got him?"

"Joel can take care of himself," Blaine replied, looking around. "Knowing him though, he probably shot off his mouth and/or got into another fight."

"I'm actually expecting a letter, so I'm gonna go," Artie said, starting to wheel himself away.

"I got a date, I'm out." Jake followed Artie.

"Guys!" Blaine exclaimed, making the two flinch. "We have two of our friends in there, both probably tied up and being held hostage." Suddenly, Blaine's head shot up and he walked to the gate. "I just heard a yell. Come on, we're going in. Sam, Jake, back me up."

* * *

"Why?" Joel wailed. The black-haired Warbler tried to gag him but Joel kept biting him. "Get off me!" Joel lunged at the Warbler again and he backed off.

"Hunt, I need help!" The guy called.

"What is going on? You can't keep one McKinley loser quiet?"

"Let me go, Clarington!" Hunter strolled over and grabbed Joel by the neck, putting pressure on him. Joel choked, his eyes bulging slightly, and Ryder started shouting profanities at him.

"Let him go!" Blaine shouted, coming through the door. Sam punched Hunter's henchman in the face and Jake went to untying Ryder.

"Thank God you're here," Ryder breathed. Blaine grabbed Hunter's shoulder and spun the tall boy around.

"Well, well, looks like it worked. Blaine Anderson in the flesh," Hunter sneered.

"Instead of kidnapping an innocent guy like Ryder, why couldn't you just face me like a man?" Blaine asked. Hunter smirked and shoved Blaine backwards. Sam moved to punch Hunter, but Blaine held him off.

"No, it's fine. Let me take care of this," he hissed.

"Would someone mind untying me?!" Joel yelled. Artie set to work on undoing Joel's binds. Joel got up and dusted himself off. Blaine was about to hit Hunter when Joel tackled the brunet.

"You prick!" Joel punched Hunter multiple times in the face. Hunter tried to block the punches but Blaine grabbed his arms and held them above his head.

"Get off me, Richardson!" Hunter spat in Joel's face. This only sent Joel into a more furious rage and when Sam, Jake, and Ryder tried to pull him off, he pushed them all away.

"Holy shit, Joel, you're going to kill him!" Sam watched his friend in horror. Joel paused in his rampage and blinked. Hunter's face was a bloody, bruised mess. Joel stood up and walked to the doorway.

"What have I done?" he whispered, running a hand through his hair. "They were right. I do have rage issues. I-I should go." Without another glance at anyone, Joel walked out of the room.

"Joel…" Ryder called, but he didn't get a reply. Hunter was on the floor, groaning about how much he was hurting as his Warbler henchman tended to him.

"You know you deserved that, right?" Blaine asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fuck you, Anderson," Hunter grumbled. A crash came from outside and everyone rushed out to find what was Blaine's car smashed against one of the gate columns. Ryder, Sam, and Blaine ran over and found an unconscious Joel against the steering wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: I almost ran out of ideas with this chapter, but a certain fucked-up horror film helped me out of my jam.

* * *

"Joel, come on, wake up." Ryder lightly tapped the brunet's face. He and Sam had managed to wrench the car door open and pull Joel out.

"Why would he try and kill himself?" Sam wondered out loud. "He's always so well-reserved."

"I don't think he tried to kill himself," Blaine whispered. "It looks like he was trying to leave, but he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him."

"What-what's going on?" Joel mumbled, coming to. "Fuck, my head hurts."

"Joel, you crashed Blaine's car," Nick said, kneeling down next to Ryder. "Did you try to hurt yourself?" Joel looked around but stayed silent.

"You did, didn't you?" Blaine looked at Joel in disappointment. "I thought you were better than that." Blaine turned and walked back into Dalton. Joel sat on the ground, looking at his hands, tears falling from his eyes.

"Holy shit, Joel, look at your wrist!" Jeff looked on in horror. Joel looked down at his wrist, which was broken, dangling lazily. He used his other hand and tapped it, making it wiggle.

"I can't move it," Joel said mildly.

"Damn, Richardson, do you even feel pain?" Hunter asked, coming over to them. Joel was staring into space and seemed to ignore the people around him. "Joel?"

* * *

"How long has he been like this?" The doctor asked. The group took Joel to a nearby hospital and Sam carried him in.

"About two hours now," Ryder told the doctor. "Is there some medical explanation for what's wrong?"

"Nothing off the top of my head," he replied. "Maybe our hospital psychiatrist can try and talk to him." The doctor picked up a nearby phone. "Paging Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson to the lobby."

A tall brunette walked into the lobby from a nearby elevator. "Hello, I'm Dr. Joanne Watson."

"This is Joel." The doctor pointed to a still-tranced Joel. "His friends brought him here. Apparently, he's been this way for two hours."

"Joel Richardson?" Dr. Watson's eyes widened. Sam pulled Joel forward; the boy stood there, staring into nothingness. "Hmm, he still looks the same as he did two years ago."

"You know Joel?" Blaine piped up. Dr. Watson nodded.

"I used to work at McKinley High School," she said. "Are you all his friends?"

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine nodded.

"Then come with," she smiled. Sam took Joel's arm and led him down the hall with Blaine, Ryder, Nick, Jeff, and Louis in tow.

* * *

"So what brought on this behavior?" Dr. Watson asked. They were sitting in a circle; a still-spaced-out Joel sat between Sam and Blaine.

"Joel went to save Ryder, who had been kidnapped by our Glee club rivals, who were miffed because Sam and I exposed them as cheaters," Blaine explained, looking at Nick, Jeff, and Louis disapprovingly.

"It wasn't our idea!" Nick defended. "Hunter threatened us…again." Jeff mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"He hits us," Jeff repeated, louder this time.

"Who does?" Dr. Watson put a hand on Jeff's leg, making the blond flush.

"Our captain, Hunter," he whispered. "When we don't do what he says, he hits us. We can't tell the headmaster because…" Jeff sniffled, "because it gets worse."

"We can talk about that a little later, but how exactly did Joel end up like this?"

"Well, Artie untied Joel and he threw himself at Hunter, beating the crap out of him…"

"That was pretty badass," Louis quipped and Nick, Jeff, and Ryder murmured agreement.

"Anyway, he stopped mid-rage and asked himself 'What have I done?' before leaving and suddenly there was a crash. He took my car and drove into the gate post. I asked him if he tried to kill himself, which he didn't dignify with an answer and that's pretty much a yes. When Jeff pointed out Joel's wrist was dislocated, he just…left us, I guess." Blaine nudged Joel, who continued to space.

"Do you think being tied up may have had some effect on Joel? Does anyone know about his past?" The group looked at each other and shook their heads. "Perhaps he was a victim of sexual abuse that involved forms of bondage."

"Bondage?" Joel spoke, shocking everyone present. "I was a victim. It was the man who took my virginity. I was twelve, he was forty. My parents kicked me out and I spent the night behind Scandals, where this guy found me and brought me to his place. He tied me up and violated me."

"J-Joel, you-you're still alive." Louis cleared his throat.

"What is this place?" he asked. "Miss Watson, what are you doing here?"

"Why, hello, Joel. Nice of you to be with us," she chuckled. "I'm the psychiatrist here at the Westerville Hospital."

"Why are we at the hospital?"

"You went into a trance. We didn't know to do," Nick said.

"I go into trances all the time. It's nothing new," Joel shrugged. "Hey, my wrist works."

"Yeah, the doctor fixed it when we brought you in. By the way, Joel, thanks for attempting to save me," Ryder laughed.

"You're welcome and don't forget it next time you question my song choices." Joel sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I did not question it. I just said doing a drag rendition of "_It's Raining Men_" was less likely to win us Regionals."

"We can talk about this later, guys," Blaine interrupted before Joel could open his mouth to retort. "Let's just get back to Dalton without any more problems. Thank you, Dr. Watson, for all your help."

"Thanks, Joanne," Joel called on his way out.

* * *

When the group arrived back at Dalton, Joel got out of the car and stretched. Nick and Jeff walked off together, presumably to make out. Louis and Ryder walked off to practice singing as it turned out they both liked Elton John. Sam and Blaine remained in the car. Joel stood against the Dalton building alone and lit a cigarette.

"Fucking A, today's been weird," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Richardson," Hunter said, walking over to him. Joel narrowed his eyes and dragged on his cigarette.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I have something for you."

"Oh, please," Joel scoffed. "I am not falling for that again."

"Just come on inside," Hunter urged.

"Fuck you," Joel snapped, lighting another cigarette. "Now scram before I decide to lose it and break your nose again." Hunter grabbed Joel's arm. "Let me go, Clarington. I do not need any more of your bullshit today." Joel yanked his arm free and shoved Hunter away. Hunter pulled something from his back pocket and covered Joel's mouth. "Hey, what the…" He was dragged inside and the front door slammed.

* * *

"Where am I now?" Joel groaned, coming to in a dark room. He looked around; he could vaguely see tools on a nearby wall. "Oh God, this is just like that movie…"

"Richardson, I see you've awoken. Welcome to my special little room." Hunter stepped out of the shadows, holding a metal tool with a sharp wheeled edge.

"Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: The final chapter is up. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Hunter? What made you like this?" Joel asked, yanking at his binds. He stared the taller boy in the eyes and saw hurt and humiliation rooted deep inside. "Were you bullied too?"

Hunter swallowed and turned away from Joel, rolling the tool in his hand. "Yes," he whispered. "I was a victim too. My parents sent me to military school to make me tougher. It worked. Look at me now: captain of a talented Glee club, but we're not advancing to Regionals…because of you and your pack of dorks."

"Hey, I had absolutely nothing to do with that. It was entirely your fault because you decided to 'roid up the Warblers," Joel said. He got slapped across the face for that. "And they say _I'm_ the one with rage issues. You're a coward and a sore loser, Clarington."

"Shut up," Hunter growled, spinning around and starting to cut into Joel with his tool. Joel merely stared into Hunter's green eyes. "Why are you not screaming in agony?"

"I don't know. I have some weird immunity to pain. I don't feel anything. Guess I lost the ability after I was raped five years ago," Joel shrugged. "Although I vaguely remember not feeling anything during the incident, I may have been born with it. I really don't know."

"Well, then, this is no fun," Hunter mumbled, dropping the tool on the floor.

The door slammed open and standing there were Sam, Blaine, Ryder, and Louis. Joel looked up. "Hey, guys. I'm fine. Hunter's realized that torturing me isn't fun. Ryder, be a dear and untie me." Ryder hurried over and untied Joel, who stood up and punched Hunter in the stomach, making the boy double over. "And now I'm getting the hell out of here before Captain 'Roid Rage regains his breath and I get tied up again. I'm out." Joel left the room.

"Damn," Louis remarked. "He's one hell of a badass."

"Got that right!" Joel called.

"Do you _ever_ learn your lesson, Clarington?" Blaine used his foot to push Hunter onto the floor. Hunter groaned and rubbed the spot where Joel had kicked him.

"You're such a pussy, Hunter," Louis chuckled, pushing Hunter onto his knees. "Look, he's helpless. Oh my God, I've been waiting for this day for so long." Louis raised his leg brace and placed it on Hunter's back, holding the tall boy down.

"Get off me, Herlihy!" Hunter shouted, trying to stand up, but Louis proceeded to put weight on his leg. "Get the fuck off me or you're out of the Warblers."

"You're going to kick me out either way, so might as well have fun with it now," Louis smirked; now sitting on top of the Warbler captain.

"I know you want to fuck me, Herlihy, but get off!" Hunter yelled. He got a slap in the back of the head by Louis. "Pull this little homo off of me!"

"Eh," Blaine shrugged. "I think we can leave you like this for a while." Before leaving, Ryder grabbed Hunter's hair and punched him in the face.

"That's for the comment about my dyslexia," he hissed.

* * *

An hour later, Blaine, Sam, Ryder, and Joel had returned to McKinley where Marley, Brittany, and Tina were fussing over Ryder.

"Did they hurt you?" Tina asked, running her fingers through Ryder's messy hair.

"No, but Hunter tried to torture Joel," he said, looking over at the brunet, who was lounging on the piano.

"Joel, are you okay?" Finn sat on the piano bench.

"I'm fine. I called my parents and they told me everything. I have an indifference to pain, which means when someone exposes me to pain, I don't give an appropriate response to it. I don't flinch or withdraw," he explained. "Hey!" Kitty stabbed his shin with a pencil. "Get away from me, psycho, or I'll stab your pretty little eyes out."

"Joel, calm down," Blaine said from his spot next to Sam.

"Why don't you call Kurt and tell him you've finally moved on?" Joel shot back, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, oblivious as ever. Joel eyed the curly-haired boy's hand in Sam's and snorted.

"Blainers, he's talking about us," Sam whispered. Blaine looked down and up at the blond. He smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Well, I'm in the mood to sing something." Joel jumped off the piano and nodded to the band, which began to play a familiar dance tune.

"_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is for pleasure 'cause nothing can measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out the line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_"

The girls got up and joined Joel.

"_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me._

_S, S, S & M, M, M_

_S, S, S & M, M, M_

_S, S, S & M, M, M_

_S, S, S & M, M, M_"

* * *

_**A/N2**_: I had lots of fun writing this story and was planning on writing Rihanna's song in at the end. Please be sure to check out some of my other stories and follow, review, you know, the stuff you guys do. Thanks for reading. Glad you enjoyed it as you did. See you in another fic!


End file.
